thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
AutumnClan
This Clan is owned by Prowllu! To join, leave a comment with the following information: Name || Gender || Age ' Please be descriptive. Here you'll describe the cat's pelt, eye color and personality! Maybe add a bit about the cat's history here as well- it's your call. Users with Cats in the Clan/Outside the Clan Prowllu - Redstar, Cloudchaser, Whitebelly, Ravensong, Flintstone, Bluepaw, Jayce, Waitlin, Scar Emberstar - Sandcloud, Silverfur, Doveheart Wolfspirit - Branchfang, Coaldust, Hollowpaw Description AutumnClan is a Clan that lies in the middle of a forest, with trees whose leaves stay in the red, yellow and orange colors of autumn year-round. Though the trees stay with their leaves year-round, the weather is rather unpredictable where AutumnClan lives. A river cuts through their territory. Cats who are in this Clan are generally very quick to act, and snappy. Major Clan Landmarks '''Camp '- a group of thick oaks with low branches makes up the camp. Dens are made inside the oaks, in comfortable moss-and-lichen crevices. Queens and kits nest lower to the ground so the kits don't get hurt if they exit the den, while the warriors are the second closest to the ground. The leader, deputy and medicine cats all have their own trees, which are connected to the others by thick intertwining branches. A small creek runs through the camp's oaks at the base, which is sometimes filled with small fish. 'The Training Clearing '- Young warriors and new apprentices alike come here to train in the grassy, sandy area. Climbable oaks line the clearing, so the Clan is well versed in tree battle. 'The Lake '(also known as The Lake Line to the older cats.) - the lake surrounds the Clan and it's only known neighbor, IsleClan(page will be made after this one is completed) as a peninsula. '' We RP with the Following Clans: *IsleClan *''Needed! Contact Owl about RP'ing with this Clan. '''Clan Rules: *1 moon = 1 month. So, 12 moons would mean one year old. *Kits must be seven ''moons to be an apprentice. *Apprentices are required to go through at least ''three' moons of training to become a warrior, but they must be at least ten moons old to become a warrior- at twelve moons, unless the cat doesn't deserve it or is truly not ready, they are named warriors. *Warriors must retire at the age of 120 moons (ten years old) Allegiances 'Leader: Redstar || Tom || 42 moons ' Redstar is a muscular, thick-set, heavily built red and white tom with fiery brown eyes, long legs and a thick, fluffy pelt. A strong leader with a fierce tongue and the strength and ability, and assets to match it. With strong legs, sharp claws and thorn-sharp teeth, this tom is the epitome of a perfect warrior. Some cats would say his meow is worse than his scratch, but his enemies know that his claws are just as bad. Though he's headstrong and impulsive, he takes everything in before he makes a decision that could ultimately affect the whole clan. (Prowllu) 'Deputy: Cloudchaser || Tom || 28 moons Cloudchaser is a handsome, thick-pelted white tom with one orange eye and one yellow eye. The thick fur around his neck, paws, eyes, muzzle and tail-tip appear to be frosted, as they're silver. While he is a rather young deputy, he tries his hardest for his Clan. Calm, sweet and rather peaceful, he doesn't deal with immaturity and meaningless arguments very well. He is strict to the rules, but is kind hearted and will always do what's right in the end. He basically raised Flintstone- the young she-cat and him are very close, but that doesn't mean he lets her off easier than any cat else- he holds her to a higher standard. (Prowllu) Apprentice, 'Bluepaw. 'Medicine Cat: Doveheart || She-cat || 28 moons Doveheart is an average-sized, slender, pretty pale gray she-cat with wisps of white on her pelt, white-tipped ears, small, nimble paws, and beautiful blue-green eyes. She's one of the sweetest cats you'll meet: kind, caring, selfless, and intelligence to go with it all. Some might call her fake, but those who truly know her know that all her acts are out of genuine kindness, concern, or whatever the case may be. She has always wanted to start a family, but pushed away her own desires for the good of her Clan. (Emberstar) Apprentice, 'Poppypaw 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: Poppypaw || She-cat || 7 moons Poppypaw is a very pretty, fluffy dark russet tabby she-cat with dark black stripes, the biggest one going from her muzzle to her tail-tip. She has blue eyes and a white chin. Quiet, sweet and diligent, the young she-cat tries her best to help her Clanmates, though she's rather skittish at times, the young she-cat is heartset on becoming the best medicine cat she can. (Prowllu) Mentor, 'Doveheart 'Warriors: Whitebelly || She-cat || 100 moons ''' A rather plump orange tabby she-cat with white undersides- it looks like she's been dipped in Twoleg paint! Her eyes are a warm green, and she is funny, sweet and charismatic, and she is the cat that most come to with their problems. (Prowllu) '''Ravensong || Tom || 17 moons A slender, long legged black tom with ice blue eyes. He has subtle white tabby stripes on his tail, legs and face. He is extremely silent, but has many she-cats padding after him- though he doesn't like any cat in the Clan. A former loner, he is truly his former loner self within his own Clan though, because he secludes himself constantly, preferring a quiet life, though he'd fight to the death for his Clanmates. He sleeps in his own den in the top of the oaks at camp.(Prowllu) Flintstone || She-cat || 15 moons A very pretty light brown cat with darker fur on her tail, back, legs and head, with bright green eyes. A very exciteable she-cat, she is headstrong and extremely stubborn, and doesn't always think before she acts, though she is extremely happy at times, she keeps any other emotions to herself, besides happiness. A great fighter, she loves to climb in the trees and hunt squirrels. (Prowllu) Sandcloud || Tom || 12 moons Sandcloud is a somewhat small, muscular sandy brown tom with speckles of darker brown, a brown-tipped tail, and pale green eyes. The newest warrior, he tries hard to please everyone, but is often viewed as an annoyance. He is usually cheerful around his Clanmates even if they rebuke or make fun of him, but inside, he's very insecure and just wants a friend to whom he can confide in. (Emberstar) Silverfur || She-cat || 18 moons Silverfur is a tall, pretty, slender silver-furred she-cat with silky fur, a perfectly scruffy chest, a feathery tail, and ice-blue eyes. To her Clanmates, she is seen as the perfect warrior - great battle strategist, amazing fighter, skilled hunter, and a bit of a flirt - but to others, she is quite mean, especially Sandcloud. Silverfur is cruelly cunning and sly, and is really just a two-faced she-cat. (Emberstar) Branchfang || Tom || 22 moons :Branchfang is a stocky, muscular dark brown tabby tom. He has thick, medium-length fur and scars throughout his pelt, but most are covered by his fur. He was named after his long fangs, which just barely poke out of his mouth. His enemies will tell you that because of those teeth, he has a nasty bite. His eyes are a bright, glowing yellow. Branchfang is usually a stubborn and hot-headed tom who gets angered easily. He doesn't like being told what to do and he's often sarcastic. While he is short-tempered, he's loyal. He's also brave, strong, and clever. He never backs down from a fight, and with his fighting skills, he rarely looses. He will do whatever it takes to be known as a fearless tom, and he's also protective of his sister. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Hollowpaw Coaldust || She-cat || 22 moons :Coaldust is a pretty, lithe pure black she-cat with brown dapples. She's a spitting image of her deceased mother, Dustynight, with her sleek, glossy fur and long legs that give her extra speed when fighting or hunting. She has a slightly elongated, fluffy tail and round, ice-green eyes. Coaldust is friendly and clever, but also somewhat manipulative. She does consider herself a loyal AutumnClan cat, but she could be convinced to fight against them if an opportunity great enough appeared. To her clan, she is kind, sarcastic, and funny. She doesn't yet have a mate or kits, but she would like to eventually. She shares a close bond with Branchfang, her brother. (Wolfspirit) : 'Apprentices:' Bluepaw || Tom || 8 moons Bluepaw is a strong, hefty young blue-gray tom with gray tabby stripes. His eyes are warm brown. Very hyperactive, the young tom was given to Cloudchaser to hopefully teach him some lessons in patience and calmness. Generally snappy and hot headed, he dislikes cats not doing what they should- he tends to pick on Poppypaw, whom he thinks is weak. (Prowllu) Mentor, '''Cloudchaser. : '''Hollowpaw || She-cat || 8 moons :Hollowpaw is a small pale gray she-cat with white patches and darker gray flecks. Her eyes are bright, icey blue with unusual white flecks. Her tail is long and feathery, and always held high. Hollowpaw is a stubborn like her mentor, and also feisty. For such as small cat, she's quick to bring out her claws, and she enjoys learning battle moves. However, sometimes she lets her softer, kinder side show. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Branchfang 'Queens:' Do not ask to join as a kit. They will come during the roleplay. 'Kits:' Do not ask to join as a kit. They will come during the roleplay. 'Elders:' Do not ask to join in as an Elder. Your cat will become one during the roleplay. Cats Outside the Clan (+Outside Groups) 'Non-Group Loners:' 'Loner Group:' 'Non-Group Rogues:' 'Rogue Group:' Jayce || Tom || 32 moons Jayce is a handsome white tom with a gray tabby face, legs, belly, chest and tail. One of his paws is black, and fades into white. He has attractive blue eyes and a long tail. Jayce is smooth-talking, smart, and ultra-cunning, easily getting his way with even the most stubborn cats. He could talk you into jumping into a battle against a badger single-pawed if he wanted to! This tom, however, isn't weak. His thick pelt doesn't hide the strong muscles or the long hooked claws that he doesn't prefer to get dirty unless he has to, to hold his position as leader of the rogues. (Prowllu) Watlin || She-cat || 29 moons A beautiful, slender, lithe, fluffy gray charcoal she-cat with rather unique amber eyes with green and blue flecks in them. Snappy and quick to judge, this she-cat is a terrifying opponent for any cat to go up against. Her claws are about as sharp as her words- Jayce keeps her around as a Healer for his cats and reinforcement of his words. She used to be a Clan cat named Icewind. (Prowllu) Scar || Tom || 39 moons A dark brown tabby tom with black patches on his pet, along with a black mask around his shining green eyes. He has scars all over his pelt, hence the name Scar- another ex-Clan cat whose name was Brambleclaw. Cunning, easily angered and ruthless, this tom would do anything for his leader Jayce. Despite being so ambitious and snappy, he's very flirty with Watlin, who despises him. (Prowllu) 'Roleplay ' Please sign all roleplays with four ~'s, and after that, press Enter and input four -'s. ---- "Hey! Sandcloud!" Flintstone poked her head back into the Warrior's den, just as the sunhigh light filtered into the den. "Cloudchase said me and you are hunting with Branchfang and Hollowpaw." Her pretty green eyes were happy to be hunting on such a beautiful morning. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:12, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hollowpaw and Branchfang stood up once Flintstone padded out of the warriors' den with Sandcloud close behind. -- 09:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- The young warrior was chatting with Sandcloud as they walked out of the camp with their patrol, then she suddenly veered off after something. Branchfang grunted something, and the patrol ran off to find her. She was sniffing at a clump of ferns, her tail lashing. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:50, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Branchfang padded after the she-cat. "What are you doing?" he grunted irritably, his tail lashing with annoyance. -- 06:14, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, hotclaws," she growled at the snappy tom. "I smelt some rogue scent.. But... We don't have any rogues around here.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:33, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Branchfang rolled his eyes. "You're probably just imagining things," he growled, pushing his way through the undergrowth and to the she-cat. He bent down to breathe in the scent, and his eyes widened. He straightened up, his tail flicking in annoyance. "There were rogues here..." he trailed off. The scent was so familiar, yet you couldn't put his paw on it. -- 00:47, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Doesn't that scent smell familiar?" Sandcloud piped up carefully, aware that he might get a scathing retort. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 01:09, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Branchfang let out an annoyed his. Unfortunately for Sandcloud, he always seemed to be around whenever Branchfang was in a bad mood. "Of course not. We've never had a problem with rogues before," Despite his own words, he still couldn't shake the feelings that he knew this scent. -- 03:20, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flintstone gave Branchfang a scathing look, pinning her ears back. "Don't be rude, it smells familiar to all of us." She snapped back, her claws digging into the ground as she thought. It doesn't match any of our Clanmates scents back at camp, but it's defintely been over my tongue before... Whose is it, though? ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Aha ha, that's right, we haven't, but it still smells familiar to me..." Sandcloud whisked his tail from side to side. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 06:06, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Branchfang glared at Flintstone, but didn't say anything as he usually would've. "We should report this to Redstar," he meowed, straightening up. -- 06:24, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Then let's go." she meowed briskly, slipping away and through the undergrowth. As they reached camp, Flintstone vowed to have a word with Cloudchaser. She couldn't stand that fish-breathed mouse-brain being so rude to any cat- "just because Sandcloud was a new warrior doesn't mean..." she realized she was grumbling out loud. Cloudchaser's mismatched gaze was looking at her, confused. "Something wrong, little one?" his mew was concerned. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 07:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Branchfang headed for Redstar's den along with Hollowpaw and Sandcloud as Flintstone veered off and spoke with Cloudchaser. He was tempted to go closer to hear what they were saying since Flintstone glared at him a few times, but he decided against it and continued padding toward Redstar's den. He could scent the leader inside, so he cleared his throat and requested permission to enter. -- 09:42, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sandcloud made his way to the fresh-kill pile and selected a mouse, then took it to the bank of the creek and settled down to eat it. ''Just about everything I do or say is wrong or annoying to '''some' cat.'' [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 19:16, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'll speak with him later." Cloudchaser meowed after Flintstone had vented. The she-cat stomped off, still rather irritated. "Arrogant mouse-brains." she was muttering. Cloudchaser was trotting to the Leader's den, to see what Branchfang's patrol had to say to Redstar. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:51, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Branchfang waited until he heard the tom's voice, then padded inside just as Cloudchaser joined the patrol. -- 22:38, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hollowpaw, you can go back to your den, or get something to eat." Cloudchaser at once dismissed the apprentice- "Make haste. This is conversation for warriors." The young she-cat almost spoke up, but grumpily left the den. Redstar flicked his tail. "Branchfang, the report please." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:15, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "My patrol found rogue scent within our territory," he meowed in his deep, gruff voice. ~~ Hollowpaw grumbled under her breath, padding out of the den. She grabbed a shrew off the unusually small fresh-kill pile and joined Bluepaw, who was eating a mouse outside the apprentices' den. -- 20:29, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sandcloud finished his mouse and headed to the warriors' den. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 03:03, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flintstone was talking to Poppypaw outside the warriors' den, her tail lashing. "The impudence!" she was meowing. Poppypaw's blue eyes were sympathetic. "Branchfang never has had a nice temper, and Sandcloud is a bit sheepish." Poppypaw's sweet voice sighed, her eyes flicking to the young tom. "If there was an herb to grant confidence, I would give it to him. He's a fine warrior, if only he'd believe in what he says and does." the apprentice meowed. ~~ Bluepaw greeted his denmate with a happy meow. "Cloudchaser said he'd take me and you hunting along with Whitebelly," he reported, finishing his fish, and licking his mouth. "once he gets back from Redstar's den, we can go replenish the fresh-kill pile." ~~ "Rogue scent? Did we know any of these cats?" Redstar demanded. Cloudchaser's eyes darkened. "Could it of been Jayclaw? We chased him out awhile ago after he... Um.. Killed Singeheart." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 17:28, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, there are reasons such herbs don't exist." Doveheart's voice came from behind Flintstone, and the she-cat turned. "That is the kind of feeling he must learn himself." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 03:58, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Great!" Hollowpaw exclaimed, her ears perking up. "I haven't been hunting in a while." Hollowpaw quickly finished off her shrew and began to lick her chest fur, trying to, for once, wait patiently ~~ "The scent was familiar, but none of us could identify who it belonged to. As for Jayclaw," Branchfang paused, trying to remember the tom. He had just been made a warrior before Jayclaw killed Singeheart, and he couldn't really remember him, since he rarely went around him. "it could've been him. We've never had a problem with rogues in the past, so who else could have a scent so familiar?" ~~ Coaldust limped over to Doveheart, her paw throbbing. "Um, excuse me?" she meowed through clenched teeth. The she-cat was trying to balance on three legs, while her right front paw was hovering just above the ground. -- 09:41, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Coaldust, come lay down in the den. Poppypaw, you can go hunting today- I hear Cloudchaser is taking Hollowpaw and Bluepaw out, and Whitebelly's in my den with an ache..." Doveheart meowed. Poppypaw purred happily at her mentor, following Flintstone. ~~ "I wonder what they're talking about.. They've been in there for awhile!" Bluepaw exclaimed. ~~ Redstar was silent, his eyes closed, remembering his daughter. "Jayclaw is dangerous. We'll need to send out a patrol to scout the rogues, see how many numbers Jayclaw might have, and then we'll decide on our course of action." Cloudchaser nodded. "I'll see to it." Redstar dismissed them with a flourish of his tail. ~~ "Bluepaw, Hollowpaw! We're going out hunting! Flintstone and Poppypaw will be joining us instead of Whitebelly." Cloudchaser meowed, watching the apprentices eagerly jump to their paws. Flintstone and Poppypaw trotted up. "Shouldn't she be in the medicine den? I mean, does she even know how to hunt?" Bluepaw snickered to Hollowpaw under his breath, only loud enough for Poppypaw to hear. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:16, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Coaldust limped into the den, taking a seat near Whitebelly. She lifted her paw for Doveheart to see, trying to ignore the pain. "I was chasing a squirrel, when I stepped on this," she hissed, glancing at the large, deeply embedded thorn. ~~ Branchfang followed Cloudchaser outside, glancing at the warriors' den to see who was still in camp. "I could take a patrol to mark the northern border, where we found the scent," the tabby offered. "It might make the rogues think twice about crossing into our territory." ~~ Hollowpaw shrugged, uninterested in picking on the she-cat. "All I know is that the warriors left us behind," she mewed, getting to her paws. -- 03:37, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ooh." Doveheart winced. "That's a big one." She licked the pad around the thorn to loosen it, then swiftly removed the thorn. "There. You should rest for a bit; that thorn was big and your paw shouldn't have pressure on it." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 04:15, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Coaldust thanked the medicine cat, then exited the den, her paw still throbbing. She limped over to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a sparrow. The only warrior near the fresh-kill pile was Ravensong, so she padded over to the black tom, careful not to put too much weight on her paw. "Hey, mind if I join you?" -- 01:04, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whitebelly let out a low moan. "I'm old an' sore," she murmured. She turned in her nest in the medicine den, licking a fluffed up patch of fur on her leg down. ~~ Ravensong flicked his ear, and Coaldust took it as an okay to come join him. He was nibbling rather uninterestingly on a vole, only a little peck of it torn from it. ~~ "We can do that on our hunting patrol." Cloudchaser meowed. "Come on." He flicked his tail to the patrol, and Flintstone herded the apprentices out of the camp. Bluepaw was making snide comments about Poppypaw, who was acutally hunting for the first time. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:17, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So... how've you been?" Coaldust asked awkwardly. She'd rarely spoken to the tom, since he wasn't much of a talker. ~~ Hollowpaw let out a hiss as she landed where the mouse been just moments ago. It scurried away from the she-cat, taking refuge in it's burrow. Hollowpaw straightened up, glancing at Bluepaw, who was hissing something to Poppypaw. The warriors had all gone off in search of prey, leaving the apprentices to hunt, but they were still nearby. "Why don't we try the stream?" Hollowpaw suggested. "There's usually a something there." -- 22:52, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Or we could lose the newbie," Bluepaw snorted. Poppypaw's eyes flicked to the ground. "We'd of caught something if we didn't have to teach a medicine cat how to hunt." ~~ "I'm worried about Poppypaw. She's can't hunt, and Bluepaw always messes with her.." Flintstone fretted. ~~ Ravensong shrugged, licking his leg fur down. He flicked his tail. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:21, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Doveheart settled down in the medicine den, resting her head on her paws. I hope Poppypaw isn't having too hard of a time out there... [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 01:13, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Then... I'll go back to camp." Poppypaw hissed, running off back to camp. ~~ "She'll be fine! Let's go hunt." Cloudchaser meowed. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:35, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hollowpaw flicked her tail. "You didn't have to do that," she meowed, padding away towards the stream. ~~ Coaldust flicked her tail, unsure of what to say. -- 10:29, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She doesn't know how to hunt- she should of been taught. She's dragging us down." Bluepaw snorted, following her. ~~ "You don't have to talk." Ravensong meowed mildly, getting up, flicking his tail. "You can have that- I'm not particularily hungry at this moment." He said briskly, then walked off. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 19:37, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Whatever. Let's just focus on hunting. I think I smell a starling," she meowed, lowering her voice. The two prowled forward quietly, until Hollowpaw spotted the bird nibbling on a morsel, it's back facing the two. ~~ Coaldust quickly finished the prey, then sat up to begin grooming herself, her sharp and attentive eyes scanning the clearing. Only a few cats were in camp, and they weren't cats she would call her friends. Sighing, she got up and padded out of camp, following the scent trail left by Cloudchaser's patrol. -- 21:14, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Ivy, your sig is so cool~ ^.^) "Hey, can I join you?" Silverfur ran up to trot beside Coaldust, her green eyes inquiring. "I've been wanting to get out of camp for some fresh air, but I wasn't assigned to a patrol and I think it'd be more fun with two." ~~ Doveheart started at the sound of Poppypaw tramping into the medicine den, a grimace on her face. "Poppypaw? Are you all right?" [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'It's Festivus for the rest of us!']] 00:34, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Bluepaw is a jerk." Poppypaw hissed to her mentor. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:42, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Thanks~! It took me forever to make. =P) "Sure. I was just goin' to find Cloudchaser's hunting patrol, since I haven't had any successful hunting lately," Coaldust meowed, following the scent trail. -- 02:16, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Doveheart sighed, looking at Poppypaw with sympathy. "I'm sorry..." ~~ Silverfur smiled (can cats do that??). "Cool." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'It's Festivus for the rest of us!']] 05:41, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Clans Category:Prowllu's Clans Category:Roleplay